Dreamy
by Speedygal
Summary: The TARDIS lands the Doctor and Amy somewhere else. Short story.


Theme: Dreamy

Fandom: Doctor Who

Doctor: 11th;the one portrayed by Matt Smith.

Word goal; 1,000.

* * *

"San Diego-" The Doctor came walking out TARDIS expecting to hear festival music.

What he encountered instead was; cool air, low temperature, and a huge spacey balcony. The scenery is dark and cozy though the nightlight from inside the room seemed like a lure capable of bringing a child to Doctor blinks, swiftly turning around towards the TARDIS in a complete 90 degree angle. Of course people can argue it was a 180 degree angle.

"Doctor, this isn't San Diego." Amy said, coming out with vacation-wear.

The Doctor frowns, twitching his bowtie.

"She doesn't like it." The Doctor breezes past Amy back into the TARDIS.

A thirteen year old girl is hiding behind a curtain; watching the gigantic blue telephone box and the two time had a feeling she was being watched. She shifted herself towards the wide white doors. _Only a little girl,_ Amy thought as she saw through the gray curtain. The girl looks scared.

"Hello."" Amy greets the girl. "Don't be scared, we're stopping by."

The girl clears her throat.

"I'm not scared." The girl said. "I'm shocked The TARDIS brought you here."

Amy is puzzled. How on earth does she know about the TARDIS?, Amy thought while rationalizing the situation.

"Old Girl's throwing a fit!" The Doctor came back out with soot all over his face.

"She doesn't like beaches." The girl said, jokingly.

"Not since Alaska has she refused." The Doctor goes on. "Oh, Towel, thanks."

The Doctor grabs a towel that Amy had in her arms and cleans his face.

"Alaska?" The girl repeats what The Doctor had mentioned.

"We went to a planet called Alaska." Amy said, taking back the towel after the Doctor used it.

"Cool!" The Girl squeals, running over to the Doctor. She then holds her hand out. "Hello Doctor, I'm a big fan."

The Doctor is puzzled and confused at first.

"I have a following?" The Doctor asks, shaking her hand. "I wasn't aware Leonardo Da Vinci did write about our little adventure in the himalayas."

Stunned, Amy's mouth is left open.

"No." The Girl said, with a laugh as the handshake ends. "Sexy brought you to a universe where you are fictional and here there is a whole show about you've done is on TV!"

The Doctor grimaces at first thinking the worst.

"Not that kind of stuff." The Girl said. "Just your adventures in time and space."

The Doctor is relaxed.

"Do you have lemonade, a broom, a credit card, and some wash wags in the house?' The Doctor asks.

The Girl nods.

"Old Girl is taking a taking a nap on me." The Doctor adds. "Could you get it for me?"

"I would do it for my savior and I would do it for a god," The Girl said. "I will!"

The girl zips back into the building and goes through the door leaving it hitting against the wall. The Doctor appears amused by the girl's reply. We hear him mutter, "I'm not a god, I'm a time lord." like an insisting child correcting a parent's mistake.

"Since when have you traveled to the himalayas, Doctor?" Amy asks.

"I went long before I became this face." The Doctor said, with a fond smile. "That face was my favorite."

"Was it the one with the long scarf?" Amy asks.

The Doctor raises eyebrows at Amy, thinking how she would about that face.

"No, the next one." The Doctor said.

"Funny." Amy said, with laugh. "He had lots of punchlines. He was like a sherlock don't remember," Amy acknowledged by the look on The Doctor's face. "We had a nice adventure in the Amazon. You actually had me in a bubble that couldn't be broken. It was actually fun running you over."

The girl scurried back with all the supplies.

"I got them!" The girl proclaims.

"Why don't you get it from -" Amy began to ask.

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor finishes for her, taking the items from The Girl's arm. "I need items not from the TARDIS's era, but, from this era. They are sootproof!"

The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS.

"Bowties are cool." The girl said.

Amy looks at her.

"What year is it?" Amy asks.

She got a sad look from The Girl.

"2014." The girl said. "August 23rd, 2014. The New Doctor is coming with a spoon. A spoon!"

"A spoon?" Amy repeats.

"Yes!" The girl jumps up and down. "A spoon! A T-rex running amok in London. The Doctor riding a horse in a nightgown-"-Amy laughs at that statement.-"And hanging on to the rail of the TARDIS as the gravity system is down. Going into Darkness? Is that his new quote. It might be. It just might be!"

The girl's is rest-assured.

"You are strange." Amy said.

"You are the best companion who ever walked into the Doctor's life." The Girl said.

Amy raises an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a Amy/Eleven generation." The Girl explains. "That's the face I started with. Your rock, Pond."

The girl hugs Amy.

"I got it!" The Doctor yells from inside the TARDIS.

"Faster than usual." Amy notes, as the hug ended.

The smoke was not coming out the TARDIS Doctor comes out with soot all over his hands and face. He had this 'disarray' appeal radiating all over. The Girl ran back into her room, then came back with an extra set of towels. The Doctor takes the towel while thanking the girl.

"How did you do it?" The Girl curiously asks.

"I poured Lemonade on the dull circuit part of my home, then I used the credit card to sever a loose wire, and wrapped it up in one wash wag." The Doctor explains to the girl. "I put the remaining wash wags in the area I had around. The TARDIS will take some time to heal, but, I will return those rags clean as possible.I promise."

"What about the rag with the dead circuit?" The Girl questions him.

"I will bring it back after putting the dead circuit somewhere safe." The Doctor replied, grabbing a big glass out from the TARDIS. "Here's your lemonade."

The Doctor hands it to her. The Girl looks to the empty container.

"Mom will be happy." The Girl happily said. "We finally got rid of week old lemonade."

Amy walks back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, we better go to San Diego!" Amy said, from inside the TARDIS.

"This time, Pond." The Doctor said, with a rest-assured reply.

The Doctor turns towards the Girl.

"I'll be back, in five minutes." The Doctor said, making a hand sign with a 'v'.

The girl holds her hand up, playing along with his mistake.

"You too." The Girl said.

The Doctor is puzzled for a moment there, until he recognized the hand sign.

"Oh!" The Doctor said,spreading his fingers apart to make a 'five'. "Five minutes."

The Girl laughs as her hand went down while shaking her head.

"If you say." The Girl said.

The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS. Then the TARDIS disappeared.

"Best Doctor Who experience,ever!" The girl jumps around, heading straight towards the room. She is very gleeful. "I get to see the Doctor when I'm all grown up. I get to see eleven again!"

Four years later she did in fact get the wash wags and the broken credit card back from the Doctor. However he was still the Doctor with a bowtie and a unusual bedside hair was with Amy Pond. The last time she would meet the Doctor face to face. She did make sure to take a picture with The Doctor and Pond. It pulled her inner eleven heartstrings. It made her decide to rewatch all the seasons with Eleven.

The End.


End file.
